The Revelation
by tonstar17
Summary: What happened when Penny found out that Leonard tried to get the money Kurt owed her. Lenny week Day One Prompt: Missing Moments


"Hey. Penny."

"Hey, is Sheldon here?"

"Yeah. Hang on. Sheldon!"

"Nice hat."

"It's kind of a fashionable look these days."

"Maybe if you're working on a tuna boat."

"Hello, Penny. Sheldon walks into the living room."

"Sheldon, here is your money. Thank you very much. It helped a lot."

"Sarcasm?"

"No. Sheldon."

"Darn. I can't seem to get the hang of that."

"Hey, I know it's none of my business, but where did the money come from?" Asked Leonard

"Well, I cut back my expenses like you said and picked up a few more hours at the restaurant. But the biggest thing was, out of the blue, Kurt shows up and gives me the money he owes me."

"Really? Did he say why?"

"Yes, he said he was feeling guilty and wanted to do what was right."

"That's it? Did he give any reason as to why he came to this moral epiphany?"

"Nope. I just think he's really changed. We're having dinner tomorrow night, and I get to wear my new beret. Bye, Sheldon."

"Bye. Leonard."

"Well done, Leonard. The true hero doesn't seek adulation; he fights for right and justice simply because it's his nature."

"Penny's hooking up with her jerk of an ex-boyfriend and I have indelible ink on my forehead!" Leonard said angrily.

"That's your badge of honor, your warrior's wound if you will. I was wrong, minstrels will write songs about you." He began to sing as he walked towards his room.

Leonard fell onto the sofa feeling depressed all he wanted to do was help Penny get her money back. But instead ended up getting her and Kurt back together again and this stupid indelible ink with the words I owe Penny $1800 on his forehead. I hate that guy. He muttered.

* * *

Penny was getting ready for her date with Kurt. She couldn't believe he had changed it was so sweet of him to pay the money back. Maybe this could be the start of something good. But something was bugging her why now? Just when she needed the money, he turned up out of the blue to pay her the money. Why now? She brushed those thoughts aside. And Leonard why was he asking all this questions he was acting strange and the hat? It wasn't like Leonard to wear a hat. Penny began to think that everything that happened yesterday did not make sense. She decided not to dwell on it. She was overthinking things like Leonard. He is rubbing off on me. She giggled. Penny looked at herself in the mirror she was wearing a neck Floral Embroidery Bodycon Sundress she smiled as she thought Kurt would find her sexy in this dress.

There was a knock on the door she opens it, and there stood Kurt her smile turned to a frown when she saw what he was wearing he hadn't bothered to make an effort. He had on Jeans, a shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

"Hey, babe," he said. She let him in.

"Hi, Kurt I'll be with you in minutes just finishing off my makeup. Make yourself comfortable their beer in the fridge as she heads to her bedroom. "Cool. Hurry your sexy ass up. He smirked.

Penny and Kurt walked out of 4b just as Leonard was coming up the stairs with his laundry basket.

"Hi Leonard"

"Hi, Penny." Trying not to look disappointed that she was going out with him and it was all his fault.

"Lenny"

"Kurt. It's Leonard by the way." He hissed. There stared at each other with hatred in both their eyes.

"Nice hat hiding something are we."

Penny sensed the hostility and hurried Kurt down the stairs. "Bye, Leonard."

"What did Kurt mean he was hiding something? Probably one of his silly jokes she thought.

They sat at the restaurant and both looking at the menu.

"This is nice," Penny said.

"Yeah so what you up to these days," he asked with a blank expression.

"Well, not much still at the cheesecakes factory and going to auditions. I got a call back for one. That good right."

"Yeah I guess" Penny could tell he wasn't interested in what she was saying. "So what about you," she asked."You know going to the gym and keeping out of trouble and thinking about you." He smiled at her as he put his hand on her thigh.

"Stop it we haven't even eaten yet." She moved his hand. Come on babe let's skip dinner and go back to your place." He whispered.

"Kurt behave..." he didn't even see the waiter arrive at their table.

"Are we ready to order yet?" the waiter asked."

No, give us five minutes. Kurt snapped angrily at being interrupted.

Penny was now beginning to think she made a mistake he hadn't changed he was still arrogant and being a jerk and just wanted to sleep with her. Penny mind wondered to Leonard why he was still wearing that hat. And indoors. He wore it yesterday and this evening to the laundry room. Something wasn't right. Also the way they both stared at other felt like there must have been some kind of confrontation lately. She didn't know what to think so just put it down to nothing.

They finally ordered and ate in silence mostly apart from Kurt trying to touch up Penny. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable and also what Kurt said to Leonard was bugging her. She had to ask.

"What did you mean about Leonard was trying to hide something by wearing a hat."

"Oh, nothing he lied I was just making conversation and observation. Penny could tell he was lying but carried on. "Did you do something to Leonard?"

He looked away and said "No he just annoys me."

They walked up the stairs Penny tried to get rid of Kurt, but he insisted on walking her to her door. She wished he'll just leave she wanted to talk to Leonard as they reached the 4th floor Penny suddenly bolted to 4a and opened the door without knocking. Leonard was sitting in his chair with the hat still on, controller in hand as was Raj, Howard, and Sheldon. She went over to Leonard and before he could react she removed the hat she put her hand to her mouth when she saw what he had written on his forehead. I owe Penny $1800, Kurt. She turns to Kurt, who was by the door and shouted "you rat bastard how could you. She walked over to him and kicked him in the balls he went down like a sack of potatoes. "Get out before I hurt you some more," she screamed. He got up with a lot of pain and ran down the stairs screaming "you bitch. You will pay for this."

Penny turned to Leonard and said "I'm so sorry as she ran out to her apartment and locked the door.

The guys just looked at each other thinking what the hell just happened.

Leonard knocked on penny's door. "Hey, penny it's me."

"Leonard go away."

Penny please I just want to explain. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what Kurt did I was embarrassed. He sat on the floor and leaned on her door. "Penny I wanted to help get your money back, so me and the guys went to Kurt's House and demanded he pays you back" she still didn't respond so he continued. Well, I refused to back off after the guys ran away so yeah you know what happened next. I only did it because I care about you, and you're my friend. And I don't like seeing you sad." She opened the door and sat next to him. You should have told me I ended up going back out with him because I thought he'd changed I'm mad at you for letting me believe that. You are my friend you should have told me."

I'm sorry penny you looked so happy I didn't want to ruin it for you. I thought you'd be mad at me for getting into your business."

She put her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Leonard, you are a really good friend and alway there for me," she wiped a tear from her eyes and rested her head on his shoulders.

"So are you Penny I'm here whenever you need me." They sat there just holding each other for a while.

"Leonard I had a really crappy date this evening I was wondering if you're not busy tomorrow night you would like to go out to dinner with me." She said shyly.

"Really," he asked.

Yes really kissing him on the lips.

"I would love to" they embraced and just held each other.


End file.
